


Giraffe Puppy

by Orchidaexa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crying, Derek Hale Gets Therapy, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Deserves Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orchidaexa/pseuds/Orchidaexa
Summary: Stiles has animated a toy giraffe for reasons only known to him. It's exceedingly cute.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Giraffe Puppy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tarvera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvera/gifts).



> Thank you _very much_ to Tarvera. I needed a prompt to get the creative juices flowing, she gave me one!!
> 
> _ooo, I like this one: pick any zoo animal and make it a puppy sized pet, give it to your favorite character and GO_
> 
> A lil different to the stuff I've been writing recently so have some nice mostly-platonic Teen Wolf faves.

"What the fuck, Stiles." 

Stiles looked up at Derek, who, as ever, appeared to have no grasp of inflection, and shrugged. The tiny giraffe by his knees tripped over its own hooves, sprawling out on the floor. 

"Animation spell," he said, reaching out to scratch at the neck of the thing, velvety hair under the pads of his fingers. "Not sure how long it'll last, and honestly, Reggie is just _too cute_." 

Derek sighed, running a hand over his face. "Yes but… Why?" 

Stiles shrugged again, turning his attention back to where the little giraffe was nibbling on his fingers. "Why not?" he said, keeping his voice perfectly stable. There were a few long moments before Stiles burst into tears. Derek looked startled, and slightly horrified, but hunkered down next to Stiles anyway. 

"Stiles, Stiles, come on, did I- is there- what's up?" 

Stiles hiccoughed, carefully petting over the velvet of the giraffe's horns and into the stiff bristles of its mane. "It's so fucking dumb, Derek," he said, pressing his tongue to the roof of his mouth, trying to fight back the tears. "It's just really dumb." 

With a grimace that Stiles spotted from the corner of his eye, like he wasn't sure what to do, Derek began to run a soothing hand over Stiles' back. "it might help to talk about it?" he offered, voice low and gruff. 

With a wet snort, Stiles leaned against Derek's stupidly muscular bicep. 

"What." There was no tone, and Derek sounded a little pissed. 

"Have you ever subscribed to that philosophy, Sourwolf? Like, ever?"

Derek shrugged, his arm moving against Stiles' head. If he cared more, he'd prod Derek about messing up his hair. "I have therapy now, Stiles," he said, amusement colouring his tone. "Apparently talking can help you process trauma." 

Stiles squinted up at Derek through teary eyes. "That sounds incredibly healthy of you," he accused. "Who made that happen?" 

The wolf looked surprisingly shifty. "Your Dad. Melissa. Chris. Peter. Scott." 

"Wait, hold up, hang on." The little giraffe wrapped its tongue around Stiles' wrist and he looked back down at it, frowning. "Peter? He's not exactly the pinnacle of, you know, sanity." 

"He got me the referral," Derek said, reaching out to gently pry the giraffe away from its attempts at eating human flesh. "Said I can't have his therapist, since we traumatised each other." 

Stiles stared at Derek for a moment, before hissing as the giraffe chomped too hard. "Hey, do you have any spinach or kale or anything? Maybe it'll stop _trying to eat me_." 

"Sure," said Derek, heaving himself up to head to the fridge. "Maybe you're just tasty, though," he called, the door opening and closing. 

"How would you know?" 

A soft chuckle came from the door to the kitchen, plastic crinkling as Derek opened a bag. "I can lick you and find out," he said, and Stiles felt a tugging on his heart and stomach. He tamped down the urge to flirt back, considering that he was in the middle of crying in Derek's loft, where he'd come uninvited to do stupid magic. 

Things were interrupted by Derek offering out a leaf of kale to the little giraffe. It gobbled it up quickly, distracted from Stiles' hands, chewing furiously at the edges of the stalk. 

"So. Talk." Derek nudged at Stiles' shoulder, and he realised the tears in his face were now tacky, salty instead of just wet. 

"I'm… I'm lonely."

Derek side eyed him. "I thought you had plenty of friends at GWU." 

Stiles shrugged, running his fingers across the giraffe's spots. "Not pack, though," he said, concentrating hard on the small creature. 

"And no one else is back from wherever they are, yet. You're the first one." 

"Yeah," said Stiles, quietly. "I can't do magic in dorms either, and I didn't think Dad would be too impressed with soot and blood on the floor if this failed." 

Derek pressed his nose into Stiles' hair. "You're always welcome over here."

Stiles shrugged again. "You're not always here though." 

"Doesn't matter," said Derek, starting to rub his scruff against Stiles' temple. "You're pack. Also I am here _most_ of the time, you just managed to come over while I had my weekly meeting with Argent." 

Stiles frowned. "What?" 

"I translate." Derek gestured to a work desk, piled high with books and various dictionaries. "I work here. I do daily patrols, I buy groceries, but I'm at home most of the time." 

"Oh," said Stiles, uselessly. "I never-I didn't really think about what you _did_." 

Derek shrugged, and self consciously rubbed the back of his neck. "I didn't either, for a long time. Therapy." 

The giraffe settled between Derek and Stiles, kneeling, eyes closing. 

Stiles smiled, and scooped it up. "Couch?" 

Derek smiled at the little creature too. "Couch," he agreed, hazel eyes flicking up to catch Stiles'. The smile widened. 


End file.
